rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Launcher
The Rocket Launcher is a weapon used in Red vs. Blue, most commonly by Simmons. It fires rocket-like projectiles that explode on impact and has made many appearances throughout the series. Users *Simmons: Simmons first uses a guided rocket launcher in Red vs. Blue: Animated to get Church to an unspecified location. Unfortunately, Simmons loses control and Church eventually crashes through the top of the building. In The Installation, Simmons tries to use a rocket launcher against the Meta, but misses. Simmons wields this weapon again in This One Goes to Eleven against Epsilon-Tex and in n+1, where he fires several rockets at the Meta and blocks the latter's attack at the cost of his rocket launcher being cut in half. He later uses it in True Colors and destroys many of the Tex drones. *Church: In Episode 51, the rocket launcher is used by Church as he attempts to shoot O'Malley after he goes back in time. Likely due to his poor aiming skills, he instead hits Tucker, though he mentions that the targeting system didn't work, which makes it arguable. In Reconstruction: Chapter 6 Church uses a rocket launcher to fire at the Meta, but the latter uses a Time Distortion unit to avoid it. *Omega: While possessing Doc in The Blood Gulch Chronicles, the rocket launcher was O'Malley's signature weapon. He was seen using this weapon when the Reds and Blues invaded his evil fortress and when the Reds and Blues find him on Sidewinder. Also, Doc is seen carrying this weapon when he is left behind in a Season 10 deleted scene. *Doc: Doc uses the Rocket Launcher extensively in Season 13, using it against the Space Pirates and clotheslining Felix. *Tucker: In Make Your Time, Tucker took O'Malley's rocket launcher and attempted to use it to destroy Church's body in hopes to prevent the bomb in Church to detonate, but it was shot out of his hands by Wyoming before he could fire. *Wyoming: Wyoming uses this weapon to kill the Alien and destroy his ship in Season 4. *Sarge: Although off-screen, Sarge uses a rocket launcher to fire a rocket at Grif in Relocated: Part Three, but misses. *Tex: In the episode Spiral, Tex uses the rocket launcher twice to blast a Warthog and a Hornet, while riding on a motorbike. *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier: This Insurrectionist made use of this weapon in Fall From Heaven attempting to kill Agents York and Washington, but being foiled when Wash shoots it out of his hands. Gallery Doc with Rocket Launcher.png Animated.png Grif, Tucker, Simmons & Sarge stand their ground.png Simmons' Rocket Launcher Destroyed by The Meta.png Tex blasts Hornet.png Sleeves firing Rocket Launcher.png Doc with Rocket.png Trivia *Whenever Simmons screams "Fire in the hole!", he is referring to the real life warning that military personal and miners yell to warn others that an explosion in an area is imminent. *Simmons is shown to be wielding the rocket launcher on the "Simmonsisms" poster and the Red Team artwork, further suggesting that it has become his trademark weapon. *Although this is one of the most powerful weapons in the series, only four characters (Simmons, Wyoming, Tex, and Doc) have successfully used it to kill another character. *"Red vs. Blue: The Musical" has a whole song about the launchers, "Red Rockets". External links *Rocket Launcher Category:Weapons & Objects